


A day together

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Barry and a pregnant Iris spend the day together





	A day together

**Author's Note:**

> This has some talk of miscarriage. Don't read if you find it hard

Iris takes a sip of her coffee as she finishes the article she's writing. She looks at the window and smiles. She loved the early mornings where the sun shined just right through the curtains. She hears footsteps coming down the stairs. She smiles as Barry presses kisses against her neck. "Morning beautiful." He whispers. She turns around and stands up and kisses him.

She ends the kiss before they can get carried away. "So I am yours for the day." He whispers into her ear. She smiles into his chest. She lifts her head up and he kisses her passionately. They rest their foreheads together after they end the kiss. He wraps his arms around Iris and touches her stomach.

Barry and Iris found out they were going to have a baby a few days ago. They found out that they were having a daughter. Iris was just now beginning to get a noticeable bump. "It's grown." He says as he rests his hand on it. She giggles. "Well Bartholomew, the 2nd month is when these things start to happen." She smirks up at him. He dips his head down and gives her a tender kiss.

He lays her down in front of the warm fireplace and grabs the blanket over them. He props himself over her. They stare into each other's eyes before he dips down and gives her a deep kiss on her lips. They smile into the kiss.

Barry takes her shirt off and presses kisses to her stomach. Iris giggles. "That tickles." She laughs. Barry smiles against her swelling stomach. "I'm trying to give the baby some love too." He says. Iris shakes her head. "The baby isn't that well developed yet." She says. "How would you know?" Barry says in a playful retort.

Iris cocks her eyes brow and drags him to her lips. The kiss starts off as light before it turns deep. She groans into the kiss and Barry is careful where he shifts his weight. She drags her hands up Barry's shirt. She pushes Barry's shirt off of him and he shifts his weight to help her.

Barry smirks down at her as she she struggles to dominate the kissing. He quickly undresses them the rest of the way then crashes his lips into hers. Iris' legs wrap around his skinny waist. Barry's lips trail from her lips and to her necks. Iris groans in appreciation as he kisses down her neck. He nips at the skin and she digs her fingers into his shoulders.

Iris shoves her fingers into his auburn locks. He pulls back from her lips as he gets into position to make love. She pulls him down for a steamy kiss. She groans as he moves his hips a certain way. He pins her arms above her head and moves his knees on either side of her.

-  
-  
-  
The only sound that could be heard in the living room was the sound of the crackling fire and Iris' cries as they made love. Barry kisses Iris as she cries out his name. Their chests rise and fall hard against each other as the love making continues. Barry nips the skin on Iris' throat a little harder than he probably should have. She acknowledges it with a grunt.

Iris moved her knees on either side of Barry, the soft carpet pressing into her knees. She loved how they slowly made love like this sometimes. Barry rolls them over again. He suddenly moved his hips hard in between them. Iris cries out in pleasure. She collapses on him, exhausted.

Iris Buries her face in his next as pleasure courses through her body. Barry buries his face in her shoulder. Their chests rise and fall quickly against each other. His full weight presses on her doesn't hurt her bump.

They rest their sweaty foreheads together as they recover. Barry still in the position where they made love. Barry rolls off of Iris and flops onto the carpet beside her, the blanket covering their slick skin.

Iris rests her head on his chest. He smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead. "That was amazing bear." She whispers. Barry let's out a snort and then a giggle. "Well that was a makeup for the sex we didn't get to have after we found out. I was taken in for questioning remember?" Barry laughs. Iris remembers that all to well.

Barry was taken in for questioning because of the mistake that the other forensic scientist made. They took him away in handcuffs which terrified Iris and reminded her of what happened a few years before. Turned out he wasn't at fault.

Iris snaps back to the present. "Well I'd like more makeup sex then." She giggles. Barry stares down at her with his softest look. "I'm so happy we're having a baby together Iris." He says softly. Iris smiles into his chest. His fingertips move to her chin and he lifts her face up to his. "I never thought we were going to have this after all that's happened. I want you to know I'm so proud of you." He whispers and then kisses her softly.

Iris knew what he meant. Two years ago Iris had found out she was pregnant. She was so excited and was going to wait to tell Barry. The day she went to tell him, she began feeling pain low in her stomach. She brushed it off and didn't think a hint of it. Iris had just entered star labs when she felt dizzy. She collapsed before she knew what happened.

She woke up later at the hospital, Barry with tears in his eyes. "What happened?" She had asked. Tears fell down his face as he answered her. "You had a miscarriage." He had whispers. Iris started sobbing when she heard that. "I was gonna tell you today. We're supposed to have dinner and then I would've told you." She had sobbed into his chest. Barry masked his sobs in her hair. She was devastated after that. So they had been careful with trying to have kids, she didn't want to mess anything up.

-  
-  
-

Iris nuzzles further into his chest as tears threaten her eyes. "I'm glad we're out of the woods now." She mumbles. Barry can tell he's made her a little sad now. So he tries to make her happier. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad." He says. She looks up at him. "You didn't make me sad. It's still a little bit of a sore topic." She says. He nods.

They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Iris starts thinking of something. "Babe do you think the baby will have speedster powers like you?" Iris feels him shrug. "I don't really know but probably since its in my DNA." He says. Iris giggles. "So I, gonna have to put up with two speedsters now?" She teases. Barry laughs. "Yep you are." He giggles.

Barry rolls on top of her, covering her with his body. She stares up his eyes that are full of love for her. "I've been thinking of names." She says, bringing her arms around his neck. "What names have you been thinking if Mrs.West - Allen." He says seductively. She smacks his chest.

"I was thinking for a boy that he would be call Donovan or Don." She says Barry nods. "I like that name." He says. She smiles and gives him a quick kiss to the lips. He's smiling at her when she pulls back. "And for a girl?" He asks. Iris smiles. "Nora." Her voice cracks.

Barry's eyes fill with tears. "You want to name a girl after my mom?" His voice shakes. "Yeah I do." She whispers. Barry buried his face in her neck and tries to get himself under control. He smiles widely at her when he pulls back. "Yeah I want to name her Nora." He says. His eyes flit down to her lips.

Iris looks at his lips at well. He crashes her lips against his, tongues tangling. They come up for air after a few minutes. "I love you so much Iris." He whispers against her forehead. Iris smiles. This baby was their blessing.


End file.
